Winter 2018 Event/E-3
|reward_casual_1_x = 2 |reward_casual_2 = |reward_casual_2_x = 1 |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_easy_3 = |reward_easy_3_x = 2 |reward_easy_4 = |reward_easy_4_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 2 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 1 |reward_medium_5 = |reward_medium_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 1 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 2 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 3 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_6 = |reward_hard_6_x = 1 }} Historical Fleet: Battle of Cape Engaño Shō-Ichi-Gō Troop Transport Unit * CA: * CL: * DD: The Second Striking Force (Shima Fleet) Escort Unit * DD: , , The Northern Force (Ozawa Fleet) The Northern Force led by Jisaburō Ozawa during the Battle of Leyte Gulf. Members of this fleet will gain a post-cap modifier of 115% on nodes N, S and U. * CV(B): * CVL: , , * BBV: , * CL: , , * DD: , Phases *Unlocking Secret Shortcut Route between nodes and (OPTIONAL) *Defeating the Secret Shortcut Unlock *A secret shortcut exists between and . **Opening this shortcut allows you to skip node K. *You must achieve the following 3 conditions to open this shortcut: **'Reach Node' ***Easiest way to do this is to use maximum 3 Submarine equipped with either one (On its Reinforcement Expansion applied Slot if possible) and 1 or 2 , or outright equipped with . ***Route: ****The only threat in this part is node with and Enemy Destroyers with Anti-Submarine Equipment. ****You are recommended to send 1 LBAS attack towards Node with All-Bombers to get rid of the threats. ****All other nodes will consist of Submarine Node and Air Raid Nodes, which cannot do anything towards the Submarine. ****Because of the above,' '''it's okay to continue' even if one of your submarines becomes heavily damaged on node B'. ***If you cannot use a Submarine due to lacking one, you must use a Fleet consisting of 1 CL 1 CA 4 DD. ***Route: '(?)' ****Using , , and in the fleet will skip and , leading to . **'Reach Node''' ***This node can be reached easily while you attempt a Boss Kill Run (See the next information about the Boss Kill Phase for Fleet and Routing Information). **'Obtain Air Superiority' (航空優勢! ''') via LBAS Air Defense from an Enemy Air Raid Attack. ***Required in '''HARD-MODE ONLY! Defeat the Aircraft Carrier Princess *Recommended Fleets Carrier Task Force: **2 CV(B) 2 CVL 2 BBV + 1 CL 2 DD 2 CA(V) 1 CLT **1 CV(B) 3 CVL 2 BBV + 1 CL 2 DD 2 CA(V) 1 CLT ***Please note that if you are doing Normal(?)/Hard mode, you cannot form a Combined Fleet with Ships which have Yellow Tag from E-2. *Route: **The Route will be if you haven't applied the Shortcut yet. ***You will have to go through this Route the first time you are trying to reach the Boss either way to have the Shortcut opened. *You must meet the minimum amount of Historicals to skip Node **Required Number of Ozawa Fleet Historicals for shortest route: ***Easy: 4 ***Medium: 6 ***Hard: 8 *Required Air Power: 627+ for Hard Mode Special Notes *As displayed below, LBAS requires range of 8 to reach the Boss. **To send Fighters into the Boss Node, you will require or to increase your range (Please be advised about the Range of your Fighters, as Short-Range Fighters will not reach the Boss Node even with the Two Equipment stated above). *As stated above, due to the extremely high Air Power Requirement for this Map, you will most likely be needed to make your CVL only equipped with 1 Bomber and 3 Fighter, while your CV(B) may have to deal with the same setup in case you do not have a large quantity of Fighters with high Air Power. **If even with 2 CV(B) and 2 CVL you cannot gain the required Air Power, you are recommended to either use and/or to use 1 Seaplane Fighter each, though this will disable them from using AP Shells (Unless you give up use of Artillery Spotting instead by removing your Seaplane, but that is not recommended at all). *The Anti-Air capabilities of the Enemies in this Map are very high. Please be advised that your Bombers' Aircraft Proficiency will have go down to 0 in many occasions (even in high capacity slot such as 's 1st Equipment Slot). **This may also cause CV(L/B) to become disabled from attacking, or lose the ability to use CV Cut-In Attack if Either of Dive/Torpedo Bomber goes down to 0. **This also means that you should refrain from trying to use any on any BBV or CAV you bring to this map. *As you are going through several nodes which consist of Powerful Enemy Carriers, you are highly recommended to bring 1-2 Anti-Air Cut-In Capable Ships (Ex. and/or , who are also part of the Historicals for this Map) Map progression Map before unlocking the shortcut from J to N. Winter_2018_Event_E-3_Map.png Full map after unlocking the shortcut from J to N. |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=300}} LBAS Flight Range